Now or Never
by shadow.illusion
Summary: Sasuke confesses his love for Naruto. Naruto tells him that he isn’t interested in guys. However, Sasuke has a backup plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Now or Never (I'm not sure if I like this title, but it will do for now).**  
Author:** shadow.illusion**  
Summary:** Sasuke confesses his love for Naruto. Naruto tells him that he isn't interested in guys. However, Sasuke has a back-up plan.**  
Rating: **Ummm high?**  
Pairings: **Sasuke and Naruto all the way. And some mention of Sakura and Lee.**  
Feedback: **Yes please.**  
Beta's: **Only me and my word processor.**  
Author Notes: **This is in response to Anna Belle's challenge. I know the challenge was posted on the 7/12 on AFF but at least I finally started it. Here's the link if you want to check out the guidelines: http/ I can't help the fact that I am lazy. I was going to just do a oneshot but I have got a plot summary that is like 4 - 5 chapters long. I am hopeless. This is my first multi-chapter fic; let's pray that I don't fuck it up tragically. By the way, I tried to interject some humor but it is not solely a humor fic.**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and make no money off this.

**CHAPTER ONE**

A loud knocking reverberated throughout Naruto's apartment. This did not please the once sleeping young man in the slightest. Slothfully he removed the covers off himself and ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair, even worse, unruly blonde _bed_ hair. Another knock. Naruto wiped the sleep away from his eyes and began to focus on his surroundings. He looked at the clock at his bed-side: 12:44pm. A yawn escaped his mouth as he eventually made his way to let the person at his door in. The closer he got the more forceful the knocks became. Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts, surprisingly, when the incessant knocking stopped. Silence….then the sound of a voice, a voice he knew all too well, and this voice spelt doom.

"NARUTO! I know you're in there so open the damn door!" the voice chastised.

The blonde rubbed his eyes once again. He glared at the door hoping that it would make the person on the other side disappear….it didn't. Just before he opened the aforementioned door he converted his face into his trademark grin. Naruto yawned through said grin, "Ah, Sakura-chan, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I came to invite you to lunch." She smiled.

"Ramen?" He asked skeptically, with an upturned eyebrow.

"But of course." She continued to smile.

"What do you want?" he sighed.

"Do I need a reason to come and invite one of my ex-teammates, wait, one of my best friends, to lunch?" Sakura responded, sounding offended.

"Sasuke's isn't home is he?"

"No."

"Mission?"

"Yes, he got it a day after you left for yours. But that is beside the point. I actually _wanted_ to see you. We need to talk….seriously."

"Seriously?...Fine, just let me shower and get dressed."

Sakura suddenly blushed as she noticed the fact that Naruto was wearing nothing but sweatpants, "Ah….okay."

"Make yourself at home. I won't be long." Naruto started making his way to his room, leaving Sakura with a perfect view of his tanned back….and perfect arse.

She suddenly smirked, "You know Naruto….I hate to see you go, but I loooove to watch you leave." She said while making approving noises.

It was Naruto's turn to blush.

* * *

_I wonder what Sakura wants to talk to me about. Probably Sasuke, it's ALWAYS about Sasuke. She definitely has a one track mind. I wish she would just shut up already, if he hasn't proclaimed his love for her in the circa eight years she's been obsessing over him, then its not going to happen anytime soon. I feel kinda sorry for her. Being rejected continuously is not good for your self-esteem. Sometimes that teme is such an arse. Would it kill him to go on ONE date with the girl! She's gorgeous, smart and has a killer rack. Maybe then she'll shut up!_

"_**You know exactly why he hasn't gone for the pink-haired wench."**_

_She is NOT a wench and yes, 'Mr. I've always got to put my 2 cents in', I've got a pretty good idea why he isn't jumping at the chance to be with Sakura. I swear if you weren't sealed inside me I'd have you neutered._

"**_Lucky for me then," The fox smirked "And what is your hypothesis?"_**

_That Sasuke has a thing for me. How far it goes, I'm not sure. He just has to make my life more insane then it already is, doesn't he?_

"_**He will probably confess to you soon. How are you going to handle it?"**_

_Sorry Sasuke but the thought of a guys cock up my arse sounds terribly painful, oh, and did I mention unappealing?_

"**_You might have to be a little more….charismatic with your response."_**

_I know. I don't want to loose his friendship or rivalry even. It doesn't really bother me that he checks me out and stuff. That's got to say something right? At least I'm willing to live with the situation. I guess I just don't want to inadvertently lead him on. That's my biggest concern._

"**_I see. Just for the record, I think he would make an excellent 'mate' for us. He is strong, handsome and intelligent."_**

_There is just way too much wrong with what you just said. Aren't you a male? Don't you find anything wrong with that situation?_

"**_No I don't. And demons generally don't make a distinction between genders. We go for what takes our fancy you could say."_**

_Alriiiight then. You don't by any chance have ANY effect on my libido or anything like that, do you? I would like to think that I was the ONLY one making those kinds of life-altering decisions. Plus, I doubt that whoever I end up with is going to be happy knowing that a demon within me was the reason for my choice and not a genuine love that I would have for the person._

"**_No, all I can do is provide you with my opinion. It is up to you whether you choose to listen or not."_**

_Nice to know._

Naruto was suddenly broken out of his internal conversation with everybody's favorite fox demon by, yet again, a knocking at the bathroom door.

"Hurry up Naruto! Ichiraku's will shut before we even leave your damn apartment!" Sakura yelled, a little irate.

He turned off the water, "Sorry Sakura-chan! I'll be out in a sec."

"You better, I hate to break it to you Naruto, but your place isn't very entertaining."

The blonde chuckled, "Try living here."

Naruto quickly dried himself and threw on a pair of signature orange pants and a black tee-shirt, one that complemented the body that the blonde had worked hard for: lithe and well-toned. Over the years of vigorous training, the boy had finally grown into himself. Starling cerulean eyes peered back at him as he traced the whisker birthmarks that marred his face. The now 20 year old man was undeniably hot, it's a shame that he never really noticed.

Making his way back out to meet Sakura, Naruto violently towel dried his hair. Running fingers through blonde locks, in a vain attempt to 'style' it, he gave up with a sigh and sat on the couch next to Sakura.

"You ready now?" She questioned.

"I suppose so. I gotta get gama-chan."

"Don't bother my treat."

Sakura just spoke the magic words, earning her a bear hug, from a now overactive blonde, "I love you Sakura-chan!" He chirped.

* * *

The two teammates leisurely walked to Ichiraku's in a comfortable silence, just absorbing the scenery of the Konoha markets. Naruto was deep in thought about various things, most notably, the conversation with the Fox earlier. Naruto currently had a feeling of foreboding; like something was going to happen….very soon and that he wasn't going to like it. When they, at long last, entered the ramen stand they took their usual seats made an order and waited. Hoping that the other would start a conversation, the silence permeated, until Sakura gave in and began to talk.

"Why were you still asleep when I got to your place?" Sakura questioned, blushing slightly as she remember his state of undress.

"Oh, I just got back from my mission early this morning. I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow. It's amazing how great a pillow can feel when you have been deprived of one for the better portion of a month." Naruto sighed.

"What was the mission? How did it go?"

"Mission was a success, YOSH!" the blonde emphasized his words with a fist in the air, "As far as the mission details….I was sooooo bored Sakura-chan!" he whined.

"Sounds like you had fun." She chuckled.

"I had to scour a section of forest on the border of Fire Country for some rare herb that some old bat needed so she could make some special tea….TEA! I'll tell you what! It wasn't very nice either! I wasted a month traveling and searching for tea that was mediocre at best. Baa-chan is going to get an ear full when I hand in my mission report. I'm a ninja! I should be you know….ninja-ing, not searching for some herb in a forest."

Sakura was having a hard time keeping in her laughter. Naruto was just so cute when he was angry like that; it wasn't real anger, more like irritability. She knew what he was thinking….'I'll never become Hokage that way!' Sure enough she was right.

"Geez, I'll never become Hokage that way. TEA!" for effect, he grabbed his hair in mock frustration, "I swear Sakura-chan, I will do unsavory things to the next person who so much as even mentions tea in my presence."

"Naruto, dear Naruto, you are priceless." And with that she could no longer contain her laughter, so she broke out into a full out fit almost falling off her stool.

There was only one thing that Naruto could do: he laughed as well. After several minutes of hysterical laughter they were served their ramen. They both shared an 'itadakimasu' and Naruto began to shovel the noodles into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Sakura did not 'shovel'; she is a lady now isn't she.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Sakura-chan?"

"It's about Sasuke-kun…."

"I knew that was coming." he sighed.

"….and you." She finished nervously.

"What do you mean? There is no 'Sasuke and me'."

"Naruto," Sakura stated dangerously, "I refuse to believe that you are that dense."

"Maybe not but that still doesn't change the fact that there is still no 'Sasuke and me', however I do think he wishes there was." Naruto sighed once again.

"How do you feel about the situation, and Sasuke-kun?"

"Too much. I love him but not in the way he wants me too. He is my rival and best friend. That's it. I don't want to hurt him. He means too much to me." Naruto said with a hint of melancholy.

Sakura leaned over and brought Naruto into a hug. "I understand. I have loved Sasuke-kun for most of my life but deep down I knew that I would never get his love in return. I believe he has reserved that part of himself for you. I feel bad for him because this will break his heart. And I don't know if he will be able to handle it." the beginning of tears welling in her eyes.

"I know. I wish things could have been different."

"Heh, that's the first time I have admitted that to anyone, including myself. I feel kinda….relieved in a way. The truth hurts but it can also set you free." Sakura offered Naruto a small smile.

"No offense Sakura-chan but it's about bloody time. There is someone out there for you who will give you the devotion and love you need. Sasuke-teme was a crush that got out of hand."

"I don't think it was a crush Naruto. But I shouldn't have let it manipulate so much of my life. It's a shame I didn't come to my senses while you still had a thing for me."

"Yeh," he giggled and rubbed the back of his head, "Just remember Sakura-chan, you're beautiful and intelligent and ANYONE in this village will be lucky to have you….plus you have a killer rack."

After getting over the initial shock at Naruto's bluntness, she gave him a mighty smack to the head, and started to blush violently, "You're becoming as perverted as Jiraiya-sama." After a few seconds of silence, "Arigatou Naruto."

"Anytime sexy," He winked "Hey ojii-san! Another miso ramen!"

* * *

Sasuke was miffed, and that was putting it mildly. Firstly: he didn't appreciate having to deal with missing-nins on his way home from a supposed "simple retrieval mission from Suna" as the Godaime had said. Secondly: Sasuke ESPECIALLY hated going to Suna at all. It was hot, sticky and sand got absolutely EVERYWHERE! The raven haired boy still finds sand in unlikely places at his house, from a mission he did over a year ago.

_Tsunade should have sent the usuratonkachi. He likes going to Suna. Plus he actually likes Gaara. Kazekage or not I still think he's creepy. Oh that's right! They ALWAYS have to have an epic battle to see who has gotten stronger. And that usually equals the destruction of property….public property. He is such an idiot; he astounds me with his idiocy some times. _

And thirdly: he had the pleasure of seeing HIS dobe eating lunch with their ex-teammate upon his arrival back in Konoha. That's right folks, HIS dobe. Sasuke finally came to his senses and admitted his love for the blonde baka. Problem was that he had only admitted it to himself. Naruto was still supposedly unaware of this. Sasuke was going to invite his oblivious blonde to lunch when he got back but his plan had just been foiled by none other than the girl, now woman, who had been the bane of his existence since he before he was twelve. Although they have assembled a relationship of sorts it still wasn't one like the girl wanted. She was his friend. She was a girl he could stand to be around for extended periods of time. She was his ex-teammate. They had history. But most of all, she was his rival for the blonde's affection and love. It's a shame that Sasuke hasn't quite realized that their relationship evolved from one of unrequited love, on Naruto's part, to more of a brother/sister love.

He decided not to intrude on their lunch, opting to hand in his mission report and the scroll he had to retrieve. Then he could go home and sleep.

Sasuke entered his home and headed straight to his room. After peeling off his clothes he immediately collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. It did not matter that he was sweaty. And at the moment, it sure as hell did not matter that he was getting sand everywhere. He was dead to the world. It seems like fatigue finally caught up with the young man.

* * *

Naruto was halfway through his fifth bowl of ramen when he sniffed the air and picked up on an all too familiar scent. Sasuke. Sasuke was back in Konoha. Naruto wouldn't tell very many people but when Sasuke was on a solo mission he feared that the boy wouldn't come back. It wasn't that he didn't trust him; it was more that he didn't trust the people around him. It was for this precise reason that whenever Naruto found out that Sasuke wasn't around that he would heighten his senses, which the Kyuubi was _oh so willing_ to evolve. Note the sarcasm. When the blonde had suddenly stopped eating it alerted Sakura. She looked up from her second bowl of ramen to see a happy, and almost serene, expression on the boys face

"Why did you stop eating Naruto?" She inquired.

"Sasuke's back."

"How do you know?" she asked skeptically.

"I just….do." He muttered. Everybody was still oblivious to the demon that resided in the blonde and he wanted to keep it that way a little longer. So it wasn't as if he could tell her it was because he had smelt his scent.

"For someone who has no romantic feelings for Sasuke, you sure know a lot about him. Including when he is close by or not. Don't you think that that is a little odd? Hmmmm…."

"No. Sasuke and I are just friends. Really good ones at that. We have been through a lot together. More than most friends and because of that we have a special kind of bond. Not all bonds have to be romantic, do they?"

"I suppose not. But now that I have come to the conclusion that Sasuke-kun will never be mine, I'd much rather he be yours."

"Sakura-chan, you only admitted that your love will be nothing more only about an hour ago. How can you say that you want to set him up? With a boy no less. A boy who is practically like a brother to you."

"I think it is because of that, that I can accept it all the more easier." She stated flatly.

"Give yourself some time to grieve for your lost love. I don't want you to be a bitter old maid. Plus….SASUKE AND I AREN'T LIKE THAT!" The boy began to yell.

"Okay Naruto." She smiled with a hint of sadness.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan." He hugged her gently, "Now let's talk about happier things….You know Lee still has his eye on you?" he stated slyly.

"NARUTO!" Sakura squealed and smacked the boy on the head.

* * *

Sakura had finally done it. She had admitted to herself that her love for one Uchiha Sasuke was forever going to be one-sided. But that didn't stop it from hurting. After she left Naruto at Ichiraku's she didn't feel like going home to her empty apartment just yet. She needed to think. She needed to grieve, just like Naruto told her to. And that's what she intended on doing.

The pink haired girl walked aimlessly for at least an hour, thinking of nothing in particular, until she came across the bench that she sat with Sasuke just after their graduation from the academy, although at the time she wasn't aware that it was Naruto for most of the meeting. Sitting on the familiar seat she decided that the quiet atmosphere was perfect for her to brood upon her situation.

_He is never going to love me beyond that of a friend. I thought that after all these years of adoration and utter devotion; he would finally come to his senses and realize that I would be the perfect girl for him. That I could make him happy. That I could be the mother of his children. That I could be Uchiha Sakura. I should have seen it sooner. He has loved Naruto for such a long time. They have shared a bond that I could never have imagined. A bond that wasn't even broken by Sasuke leaving the village. _

_Maybe I was always aware of this but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to have to face the fact that he loved someone else and that someone else was our teammate, and a boy. But now that I think about it I really don't care. Love is love. Maybe my love for Sasuke was so strong in my mind that I wasn't willing to see that it had changed from one of romanticism to one of family. It was all that I had known for some many years that I was blinded by it._

_I still love Sasuke with all of my being but just not in the way that I thought, I guess. How much time have I wasted on a love that would never be fulfilled? And I am supposed to be intelligent. If I was so intelligent then I would have seen through my own feelings a lot sooner. It's like I had cast a genjutsu on myself. An illusion of love that would one day been returned. It won't ever. I have lost to Naruto. Now all I can really be sad about is that I know how Sasuke feels. He has been suffering like me. _

_It is time for me to evolve. I can no longer linger in this fantasy. I am 20 years old. According to Naruto I am beautiful, intelligent and 'have a killer rack'. He can be so…. But it is sweet in a Naruto kinda way. He did mention that Lee still liked me; maybe I should give him a chance. I have to move on. I will move on. Today is a new day for Haruno Sakura!_

At the completion of Sakura's inner dialogue she decided to make her way back to her apartment. During the walk she continued to think of ways to change her life around her to concur with her new attitude. And as if the gods were playing with fate, Sakura ran into none other that Lee….literally.

"Ooof!"

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Gomen! I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." An over apologetic Lee spluttered while offering assistance to the love of his life.

"It's okay. Hey Lee-kun…." Sakura began to blush and refuse to look into the others eyes "….would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" she said a little too quickly.

Lee grabbed Sakura's face and lifted it to meet his own "I would be delighted."

They both smiled as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was extremely frustrated and in more ways than one. His day sucked before he crashed out and now that he was awake it didn't prove to be much better. When he woke up he was confronted by several problems. One was the state of his bed, which was now filthy and covered in sand. And the second was the problem that he had just taken care of during his shower. Although he has gotten some relief by his own hands, he still didn't like having to wake-up to an obvious restriction in his pants curtsey of a very erotic dream that featured everyone's favorite demon vessel. He just couldn't help but feel perverted as he touched himself sinfully while imagining that they were the hands of his best friend. Maybe Kakashi was having too much of an influence on him, being the pervert that he is. Deciding that he needed to relax and think the boy made himself some tea and settled on the couch. It was now that he began to talk to the overbearing silence that permeated throughout his apartment. Isn't that the first sign of madness?

"Okay Sasuke," he began to mutter to himself, "You love your best friend and have so for years. How are you going to confess to him without destroying your friendship? While also avoiding an arse-kicking by said friend."

The Uchiha got up and started pacing around the place, "Fuck, when did I become such a girl. This must have been how Sakura and Ino felt before they pestered me for dates."

He paced some more, "A part of me can't help but think that there is something wrong with me. I am talking to myself about my love for my best friend and ex-teammate who is a boy. It's all Kakashi-sensei's fault. That overly perceptive bastard. Did he HAVE to mention that I might loose the dobe if I didn't tell him soon?"

Sasuke retired back to the couch and slowly sipped some more of his tea, "So what am I going to do? If I confess to him in public there is a better chance of avoiding any damage to public property. However, that has never stopped the baka before. It also isn't very personal. It isn't as if I am asking him to spar, I am asking him to accept my love and hopefully return it."

Confusion was etched upon the boys pale face, "So in public or in private?"

After a couple of minutes of silence the Uchiha was hit with an epiphany, "I've got it." He didn't even notice anyone else's presence in his apartment.

"Got what Sasuke-teme?" a voice chided.

"Dobe? What are you doing here? And that is none of your business." Sasuke responded with a mixture of shock and anger to his tone.

"You don't have to be such a bastard. I was just curious as to why you didn't come and join Sakura-chan and me for lunch."

"I just got back from a mission."

"I know." He winked.

"How?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"That's my little secret now isn't it?"

"Usuratonkachi." He smirked.

"So how was your mission?"

"Hell." He stated flatly.

"Mine too." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke blushed.

* * *

Both boys talked for hours about everything that the other had missed and their separate missions. That's right! Sasuke was talking….in complete sentences for longer than five minutes. It was approaching midnight when they began to wrap up their 'gossip' session.

"I better be off Sasuke-teme!" The blonde jumped up.

"Dobe."

"…." Naruto glared. A glare that rivaled Sasuke's own.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice began to soften, "Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No. Why?" cerulean eyes stared bemusedly.

"Can you meet me at Ichiraku's at around six o'clock?"

"Sure." Naruto responded just a softly. A knowing look on his face.

Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Looks like it's now or never." Sasuke whispered.

* * *

TBC….enjoy, please R&R!

I hope to have the next chapter written soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I thought my oneshot was definitely better written but what would I know. Reviews! I love those people; they deserve cookies or a tart of some sort. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. And I also hope that I am doing the fanfic world justice.

**REVIEWS:  
****KC Evans: **I'm ecstatic you like it so far! As far as Sakura's feelings being in there….well they should be, it fits I think. It isn't like she is a minor character, she has her own personality and I think she needed that mention. There is more in this chapter too. Also Sakura factors into the story line. So I am glad you like the fact she wasn't skipped over. I have definitely created a complicated relationship between Naruto and Sasuke, but that is mostly because I believe that it is that complicated. Ohh, so you can't wait for the confession and plan? Well the confession is up coming. I hope you like it and don't hate me to much.  
**KuraResa:** Happy New Year to you too! Couldn't wait to see what happens next….well here it is so now you will know!

**LAST TIME….  
**

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice began to soften, "Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No. Why?" cerulean eyes stared bemusedly.

"Can you meet me at Ichiraku's at around six o'clock?"

"Sure." Naruto responded just a softly. A knowing look on his face.

Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Looks like it is now or never." Sasuke whispered.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Never in her life did Sakura think that she would actually go to Sasuke's place to talk to him about something that didn't pertain to missions, training or her asking him out on a date. But here she was. She was about to tell the Uchiha of her feelings for the last time and how she is letting them go. And although her heart was heavy with grief from the confrontation she was about to embark on, she couldn't help but feel a little bit happy. She was setting herself free….finally.

As Sakura approached the door and what she was going to say swirled in her head creating a cacophony of thoughts. All she could do was wing it, despite the fact that it was in her nature to plan ahead. It seems that matters of the heart can not be over thought for they not only eat away at your soul, but they also generate doubt.

She at long last reached the Uchiha's door, still as clueless as she was when she began the journey.

"I guess it's now or never." She whispered as she tentatively raised her hand to knock at the door.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was pacing around his apartment in a frenzy of emotion. This was amazing in itself. Uchiha's don't pace. They also don't do so in a frenzy of emotion. Luckily he was confined to his house and no one would be witness to such miraculous and unbelievable events. He was thinking about Naruto. But recently that has been all that he has been thinking about. At the moment, though, he wasn't thinking of a sweating Naruto writhing beneath him moaning in ecstasy. This time he was thinking about his upcoming 'date' with his blonde bombshell. In eight hours Sasuke would be sitting with the boy as he ate his fill of ramen. In eight hours Sasuke would be confessing his love for said boy. And most of all, in eight hours he may loose the boy forever. This was a big gamble on the part of the Uchiha. Could he really handle loosing Naruto? For the sake of love? Apparently so. I guess it is a matter of what is worse: seeing the one you love with someone else or loosing that someone because you were too gutless to tell them how you feel. At the end of the day they were both bad. It is a lucky thing that Uchiha's weren't gutless; otherwise Sasuke may have had a problem.

The raven haired boy was brought out of his pacing and subsequent brooding by a knock. He made his way to his front door to look through the peephole, praying the whole time that it wasn't one of his obsessed fangirls. It was Sakura. It seems like it has been a habit of late for her to interrupt people's thoughts with knocking at their doors. Sasuke opened the door to the girl.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun!"

"Ohayou Sakura. Why are you here?" he asked dryly.

She smirked, "Right to the point I see Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He mumbled while moving aside, telling the girl silently that she could enter, "So….Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about some things."

"Go on then."

"Can we sit?" She asked nervously.

Sasuke motioned towards the couch. She sat with her head down, proceeding to fiddle with her fingers in a very Hinata like fashion.

"Sakura, would you like something to drink?"

She briefly looked up responded with a shy "Hai," and looked down once again. Hoping this would buy her some time to construct her thoughts into, well….proper sentences. After about five minutes of panic Sasuke returned with two cups of tea. Sakura couldn't help but giggle slightly at seeing the tea before her, especially after recalling her previous conversation with Naruto and his dreaded mission involving tea.

"What's so funny?"

"Naruto. He just got back from a mission involving tea. He was very...un-amused." She snickered.

Sasuke stared at the girl briefly then said "Are you going to tell me why you are here or not?" he inquired with a tone of mild annoyance.

"I don't know where to begin."

"Just start." He stated curtly.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke could only stare blankly at the girl as she confessed to him yet again. After regaining himself he said angrily, "If you came here just to say that then you might as well leave because I have heard it all before and I'm…."

She began to interrupt him, "Don't say anything. Just listen to me….please."

"Fine."

"I love you Sasuke-kun and I have for most of my life. I always hoped that you would see this and would admit to me that you felt the same and that we would live happily ever after. Like a fairy tale."

"Sakura." He whispered.

"I know it isn't going to happen. I finally realized it. I finally saw the answer in your face, your eyes. I was blind to it for so long. I think I already knew that you would never love me but it was all that I'd ever known so I held onto those feelings for all they were worth. I didn't notice them change. I didn't think they would. I should have become aware of it sooner. Although I love you I must move on. It is never going to happen. I have admitted it to myself," she took a deep breath as the tears began to stream from her eyes, "I'm sorry….for everything."

Sasuke was shocked to say the least and, in his shock, he did a very un-Sasuke-like thing. He bundle her up into his arms and provided comfort to the girl who had finally let him go. She whimpered as he held her. He began to whisper into her ear ever so softly, "You don't have to apologize. I am just grateful that you can move on now. I never wanted to hurt you. I do love you, just not in that kind of way."

Sakura slowly moved away and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hands, "Arigatou Sasuke-kun."

For the second time that day Sasuke did something that you wouldn't expect him to do in a million years. He placed a feather soft kiss upon her forehead.

"What made you realize?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"I finally saw the look of pure love in your eyes. I only ever saw it when you were looking at him. You smile whenever someone mentions his name, although you try to hide it. You two have a bond, a bond that I could never compete with. I lost before the war even began." She smiled softly.

"I see," he whispered, "How do you feel about it?" he asked shyly.

"I'm hoping for the best because you have definitely got your work cut out for you." She giggled.

"If Naruto wasn't a pain in the arse then it wouldn't be him now would it." He smirked.

"When are you planning on telling him?"

"I was going to tonight."

"If things don't go well then you can come and talk to me….anytime. I mean it. I want you two to get together, because if I can't have you then I want Naruto to. I especially don't want to see you with Ino-pig." She smiled.

"Me either." He shuddered at the thought.

"Sasuke-kun, if you need my help all you have to do is ask."

"Arigatou Sakura. I think I have it under control for the moment." He offered the girl a faint semblance of a smile.

Noticing the time Sakura got up, "I better go. I have a date with Lee-kun tonight."

"Really? Good luck." Sasuke ushered her out of his apartment.

"You too Sasuke-kun."

With that she left. Both of them feeling like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

* * *

Naruto was panicking. He was going on a 'date' with Sasuke. He knew what was going to happen tonight. He was going to break the heart of his best friend and he didn't want to. Not only was he panicking about all this but he was also panicking about what to wear. That's right! What to wear. Naruto knew that tonight was special to the Uchiha and he wanted to treat it as such but he also didn't want to alert the other to the fact that he knew of his ulterior motives. Life was such a bitch right now for Uzumaki Naruto and it was going to get so much better….

"**_Greetings gaki. Wardrobe problems I see. You're such a woman."_**

_Ha ha ha and you're such a comedian Kyuubi-CHAN! Have you every considered taking your act around Konoha? I'm sure the village would love to hear your sense of humor._

"**_You hurt me with your words kit." He smirked "But I would love to show Konoha my funny side, all you would have to do is give me control of your body and I could…."_**

_Not bloody likely. You would ruin my reputation. I doubt that the village would appreciate meeting you for a second time anyway. In fact I would prefer it if I didn't have to listen to you every time you had something to say._

"**_That's a lie. You looove talking to me. I'm one of your best friends, even if you don't like to admit it." the taunting evident in his tone, " I am here when nobody else is. Plus I listen to your drivel and offer you advice."_**

_ADVICE! HA! Your advice is as about as helpful as a hole in the head! It is completely unrealistic and UTTERLY UNDOABLE! _

"**_Holes in the head are quite helpful. If I recall, the human anatomy has several. You know, for breathing, eating etc." he smirked, "Also, I demand an example of where my advice cannot be applied."_**

_I am going to go with killing the butcher for giving me the fatty part whenever I buy meat or that I should garrote the little old lady down the hall for stealing my newspaper every weekend. Oh and how could I forget your suggestion of bedding all the people that you consider worthy of "fucking the great Kyuubi no Youkai"; you are quite the man-whore Kyuubi._

"**_Those are all viable options you insolent little human! Do you dare question my methods?" he snarled._**

_I just happen to think that killing isn't the answer for EVERYTHING! And I also don't believe that I should fuck whoever YOU fancy. Are all demons as randy as you? You sure as hell don't shut up about it. Is sex really that good that you can't keep quiet about it?_

"**_I am so sorry." He responded sarcastically, "I forgot that you were a precious little virgin. It has been 20 years since your birth. You should have mated by now! Remember, that is also 20 years of abstinence for me! You know…. if you listened to even half of what I had to say on the matter you would be completely irresistible to both female and male alike, you could make anyone go weak to the knees, in more ways than one." The Fox sniggered._**

_I think you just may be more perverted then Ero-sannin and Kakashi-sensei combined. That is quite an achievement._

"**_Most likely. I am surprised that you aren't. You would think that the influence of all of us would have affected you, apparently not. Maybe after tonight you will understand."_**

_I am not going to fuck Sasuke! Damn Fox!_

"_**We will see." The Fox smirked within his lair.**_

_How about giving me some advice on something that is, I do know, USEFUL!_

"_**Like what." He grumbled.**_

_Like helping me decide on what I should wear._

"_**I am not your fashion consultant."**_

_Help me you overgrown hairball!_

"_**I will do no such thing. I am one of the most powerful demons in the world. I will not fall to the whim of a 20 year old boy."**_

_Don't make me use 'it'._

"_**You wouldn't dare."**_

_Come on foxy, tempt me._

"**_Your threat means nothing to me." He huffed._**

_Okay then. You asked for it._

Naruto took a deep breath and began to sing at the top of his lungs with his minds voice possible one of the most annoying songs in history….

_This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

After an hour of torturous singing on the part of Naruto (who would have thought he could be so persistent?). A voice within Naruto, oozing imminent death, began to bellow throughout the blondes head.

"_**FINE FINE FINE! YOU WIN, I WILL HELP YOU JUST STOP WITH THE SINGING."**_

Naruto started to laugh uproariously, "Baka Fox!" he stuttered out into his empty apartment, amongst his chuckles.

_So….what should I wear?_

* * *

Sasuke sat at 'his' seat at Ichiraku's while he waited impatiently for Naruto to grace him with his presence. It was almost six o'clock. The blonde would be there any minute. Sasuke was panicking, not that you could tell through his stoic mask that he wore, but he was. Anyone that REALLY knew him would see the way that the ebony orbs of the raven haired boy would dart around as if they were trying to stay alert to an unsuspecting attack. However, the real giveaway was the way that he fiddled with his cup of sake that he was nursing till Naruto got there, hoping it would calm his nerves somewhat. Sasuke glanced over himself for, what seemed like the fiftieth time that evening, hoping that he didn't overdress himself. He decided to simply wear a pair of casual looking plain black pants and a button down deep blue long sleeved shirt that had some of the top buttons undone. He thought he looked hot, and from the appreciative looks he was receiving on the walk there, others thought the same. Yet, he didn't want Naruto to suspect anything so, being an Uchiha, he had a little white lie to tell the boy if he questioned his choice of clothing. He noticed that the clock on the back wall of the ramen cart said that it was a quarter past. Naruto was late and that wasn't helping Sasuke's panic attack. Thoughts swirled through his head. What if he isn't coming? Did he get another last minute mission? Did the baka hurt himself? You know the type. Luckily his inner turmoil was cut short as he heard rapidly approaching footsteps.

Sasuke was floored as soon as he met the eyes of the boy that he had adored for so long. Naruto was god-like at this very moment, at least in Sasuke's opinion, which is all that really mattered. Sasuke scanned the boy in front of him and he was almost certain that he was drooling. Naruto stood before him dressed in similar black pants and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Wet blonde locks hanging down across his face, no longer supported by the hitai-ate that usually sat on his forehead. Naruto's hands were placed on slightly bent knees as he learned forward trying to steady his breathing after his sprint to Ichiraku's. He was panting slightly and so was Sasuke, but for a completely different reason. It is definitely a good thing that Sasuke had a lot of self-control otherwise the fox boy may have found himself lying on his back as a sex-driven Sasuke sat on him and pillaged his mouth with his own. Yep, it's a good thing that Sasuke had self restraint (it's just a shame for all those reading this in anticipation for some Sasuke/Naruto action).

"Sorry for being late. Training. Plus I opted to go home and shower. I think I made the right choice ne?" the blonde grinned through his panting.

"Indeed." Sasuke tried to hide his blush with his bangs.

"Have you ordered yet?"

"I have been waiting for you."

"Ah, okay, well I am here now so let's eat!" he said excitedly.

* * *

Sasuke sat back and watched happily as Naruto proceeded to slurp down his fifth bowl of ramen. In fact he was so caught up in his staring that he didn't notice when Naruto had stopped eating and was looking directly at him with questioning blue eyes.

"Why aren't you eating Sasuke?" the boy asked tilting his head in an uber-kawaii fashion.

"I am dobe." He snapped, knowing that he had been caught gawking and then proceeded to hide his rising blush at the cuteness that Naruto was displaying unknowingly.

"Well if voyeurism is the new way to ingest food then I have been left out of the loop. Last I knew you had to put food in you mouth, chew then swallow, if you wanted to get any nourishment." Naruto looked slyly at the Uchiha.

"You actually know some big words there usuratonkachi. Did they finally let you go to a big boy's school?" he smirked.

"It's a miracle." Naruto raised his hand to the heavens, "The otherwise stoic Uchiha Sasuke actually pulled a joke."

Sasuke didn't respond he simply went back to eating his forgotten bowl of ramen, hoping that the rising heat would hide his third blush for the evening. The Uchiha was definitely losing his touch; his masked has slipped too many times for his liking. Naruto went back to his own ramen without another word on the subject, much to the relief of the Uchiha.

They sat at Ichiraku's for at least another hour an a half chatting, drinking and eating. There was a feeling that the evening was drawing to a close especially when they both got up and started walking away from the stand. Their walking: a mixture of comfortable and awkward silence. It was broken when Naruto chose to speak.

"So….what now teme?" he asked almost shyly.

"You'll see." Sasuke smiled as he grabbed Naruto, the two of them disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Being shocked just wouldn't do justice to describe how Naruto was feeling right now. When the smoke of the teleportation jutsu dissipated, what lay before him was possibly the most exquisite site that he had ever seen and that was making the whole affair even harder for the blonde to handle.

Before him was a small clearing in the forest that Naruto had never noticed. It was hauntingly picturesque. The trees seemed to hide the beauty of the place away from all. Guardians to an almost holy space. It was like only those who held a key could enter the glade. A stunning lake of pure blue was off to the side, reflecting the rays of moonlight that streamed down from the sky. The rocks around the lake seemed to glow.

Naruto moved closer to the water, while doing so he disturbed some of the long reeds lining the edge. As if on cue a least a hundred fireflies flew into the air illuminating the clearing with an incandescent light.

"This place is beautiful Sasuke." Naruto said dazed.

Sasuke whispered his response, "Not as beautiful as you."

Naruto felt weightless. The magnificence of the glade captivated him completely. He was drowning in the light of the moon, which was at its fullest. It was heartbreaking. Sasuke had taken him to witness such a splendor, a place that was obviously special to him. It would be in this place that he would shatter the heart of one his most precious people, if not the most precious. Naruto couldn't face the boy. Not yet. He didn't want to be here but he also didn't want to leave. It was as if he was connected to this spot. He felt the burning sting behind his eyes, the feeling of tears that were desperately trying to make their way to the surface. This was not the time to cry. He had to wait patiently for the Uchiha to admit the depth of his feelings so that Naruto could ultimately destroy him. He would have to play along. See what was in store. That was all he knew to do. At least the demon that resided in him decided to leave the boy in peace for once. Naruto didn't think he could handle the Fox and his commentary at the moment. This had to up there with one of the best and worst days of his life.

* * *

In Sasuke's eyes all he could see was the ethereal beauty that was Naruto at this moment. He was afraid to shut his eyes in case this was all an illusion that would be washed away by such a simple act as blinking. Naruto seemed to radiate in the light of the moon. His hair shone with a golden hue that he didn't even think existed. A halo upon his head made of golden locks. It was purely Naruto. Even though all he could see was the blonde's back it was if an angel stood in front of him, an angel without wings. The white shirt that Naruto wore only added to the effect with the way that it was also gleaming. When the boy finally turned around Sasuke felt his heart stop as his looked into the cerulean eyes that stared back at him. The whisker marks that marred his face were even more visible than normal, giving an animalistic quality to the boy. As if he had Fallen. Sasuke wanted to touch the being before him. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to taste him. He didn't want him to disappear. He wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to drown in those azure eyes. But most of all he wanted to breathe. Because breathing was something that he had currently forgotten how to do. A serene smile broke through the Uchiha's stoic mask, finding a place on his pallid face.

The ebony haired boy began to walk towards the water, and Naruto, while unbuttoning his shirt. Naruto gave the boy a confused look as he drew nearer. Walking past the blonde, he placed his shirt on a nearby rock, and then turned around.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" Sasuke beckoned him with the waving of his hand.

Naruto stared at the half-naked boy; he agreed knowing that it was most likely a bad idea. He proceeded to undo his shirt like the Uchiha had done seconds before and placed it on the same rock. By this time Sasuke had already taking of his pants and waded himself into the water in all his naked glory. Warning bells went off once again in Naruto's brain but he pushed them away, looking at the situation as the same as any of the various times that the two of them visited an onsen.

Sasuke watched in awe as Naruto removed his clothes much like he had done. Seeing the blonde about to take of his pants, he noticed the trepidation and looked away, pretending to see something off in the distance. In that split second Naruto had entered the water with him, much to his delight.

Naruto was shocked when he entered the water, "T-t-the water….its perfect. Like a hot spring or something. This place is amazing Sasuke."

"I'm glad I could share this place with you Naruto."

Naruto blushed.

* * *

Time seemed to escape the two as they relaxed in the near perfect waters of the lake. They had relaxed in a comfortable silence, leaving each other to contemplate and absorb the gorgeous surroundings. After roughly an hour or so of this the water was having its affect on their bodies as their skin started to prune.

"I think we should get out now Naruto. I'm getting all….pruney." Sasuke blushed at saying something so, so, childish.

"Yeah." Naruto responded while scratching the back on his head, nervous grin in place.

Sasuke began to remove himself from the lake with slow, almost sensual strides, Naruto not far behind. The pair put their pants back on and Naruto flopped, unceremoniously, to the ground. He was greeted with soft fertile ground. The grass tickled his bare back as he shifted into a comfortable position. Naruto began to stare up to the heavens, eyes open amazed at the sheer amount of stars that littered the night sky. He was broken out of his revelry after hearing the Uchiha sit beside him following Naruto's gaze. The rush of a lukewarm breeze traveled across their bare torsos, both shivering slightly at the touch of the wind. The air filled with the sweet smell of wildflowers.

Without disconnecting his gaze from the stars Naruto started to speak, "Why did you bring me here Sasuke." A tone of melancholy in his voice.

"I wanted to talk to you….in private." Sasuke slowly moved his lithe body into a sitting position, legs crossed, chin resting on intertwined fingers, averting looking into the impossible blue eyes of the other.

"About?" Naruto inquired without moving, dreading this moment for the entire evening.

"Naruto," he whispered "I've been drowning so long. Drowning in feelings that I could not eradicate despite how damaging they are. Feelings for you. Feelings that exceed friendship."

"Sasuke." The blonde said breathily, as if trying to get the other to stop.

"I denied them for so long. I didn't want to believe that I harbored such feelings for my best friend. I tried to talk myself out of them, saying it was because we were friends that I felt this way." He took a slight break to regain his composure "When I was in the Sound, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't stop thinking about our fight at the Valley of the End. I was weighted down with guilt and shame."

"I began to think about you so much. What you were doing. How you were progressing as a shinobi. Whether you ever thought about me. Whether we would ever see each other again. Soon I was only living by thinking about you, like my life existed simply because I could imagine yours. That was when I realized that I loved you, loved you more then you love a friend. I wanted to break free of my prison so I could be close to you. So instead of living through you, I could live with you."

"When you rescued me I thought it was all a dream. That maybe _that man_ had finally overtaken me. That I had lost not only myself but you….forever. But when I woke up I was in Konoha with you by my side. Since I was in the hospital I knew it couldn't have been a dream, that I was still myself. And in that moment when you looked into my eyes as I awoke I knew that all the feelings that I had tried to talk myself out of were true. I could no longer deny them. I was home but I never felt as lost as I did in that moment."

"I decided to just forget them. I convinced myself that I could be happy with you by my side even if it was only as a friend. That I could be happy with your happiness, as long as I got to see you smile. So I kept my feelings locked up and I have been doing it for years. Living a lie and deceiving you. I think I was falling because of it. I wouldn't show you my depression for fear that you would find out my secret. That you would pity me. I didn't want any of that so I continued on with my stoic mask as protection."

Sasuke sighed, chocking back tears "I love you Naruto. I can no longer deny it."

Naruto shyly asked "What made you confess?"

"Kakashi-sensei can be surprisingly perceptive. He came to my house one day when I was suffering one of my worst days. He told me that I had to tell you before it were too late. He said that I should trust you. That you wouldn't throw me away disgusted, because that was my biggest fear. That my confession would destroy our friendship and I didn't want to risk it. It ended up being a matter of what was worse: seeing you with someone else having not said anything or losing you because I was too gutless." Sasuke seemed to fumbling through his words, the tears approaching.

"I couldn't take it any longer Naruto. So….I brought you here to tell you my feelings and to see whether you could return them."

An eerie silence sounded throughout the clearing as Naruto pondered what to say to the Uchiha. He loved him. It wasn't _like_ it was _love_. He would have to break the boys heart and quite possibly his own. It was now or never.

Naruto slothfully moved to his feet putting his shirt back on, leaving it unbuttoned. Turning around, blue eyes met ebony. "I can't Sasuke. I like girls."

Naruto could have sworn he heard the breaking of the others heart. A heart he once believed to be made of ice, shattering into a million pieces, falling like snow. The blonde couldn't take the sound. So he ran. Ran away from Sasuke. Ran away without giving him a proper explanation. Ran away before he could tell him he still wanted to be friends, that he wasn't disgusted. Ran away before he could tell Sasuke that he loved him, just not in the way that he wanted.

Sasuke watched Naruto's retreating back. He finally let the tears that he was holding back fall. It had been so long since he had cried. Since his clan's decimation. It was a foreign feeling. He wept and fell to the soft forest floor. He no longer saw the beauty of his haven. All he saw was pain. More tears.

Sasuke felt broken. He fell asleep. His only comfort: the breeze that ghosted over his half-naked form.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I would completely understand if you all hated me now, in fact I hate me right now. This was NOT was I was going to right but that's what my brain tuned out. I like it. I hope you guys do to. Please don't hate me for all the angst.

**NEXT CHAPTER:** maniacal laughter The plan! Sasuke's not one to give up now is he.

R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or make any money of this. It would be nice if I did though.  
**Beta: **I have one now! But she demands to be called a Lambda. The gorgeous Yvalir-chan! She's one of my best friends. She happens to also be a grammar bitch extraordinaire.  
**Author's Note: **I owe everyone who has been reading this story a BIG apology for the lateness of this chapter. I do, however, have a legitimate reason for this. Unfortunately my mum was diagnosed with cancer not too long after the New Year. Unfortunately she passed away a couple of months ago. So it has been really stressful for me and my writing was suffering because of it. Just keep in mind that I am still having issues with writitng and they aren't going to go away quickly. Bare with me. This story WILL be finished though.This chapter just didn't want to be written, but it is like 10,000 words, so hopefully that will make up for it being late. I'm not as happy with this chapter as the previous two, but I will live with it. Anyway, thank you for your continuous support.  
**Reviewer Responses: **HUGS FOR ALL THAT REVIEW! Because I love you.

--------------------

**CHAPTER 3**

A ray of morning light, already harsh despite the hour, warmed the sleeping form on the forest floor. The body stirred and rolled over, still heavy with sleep, and was met with the full force of the sun. The persistent heat forced its way under his eyelids, silhouetting the veins in a blaze of red and piercing his half-asleep eyes.

With a groan he shielded his eyes, and then started noticing the creeping, bone-deep soreness he gained from sleeping on the hard ground all night. He raised his other arm and flexed to loosen his stiff elbow, before rubbing at his eyes and face in a vain attempt to remove a night's worth of pain from his features. Feeling seedy, he eased himself from the ground and made his way to the lake. The reflection that greeted him mirrored the hollowness he felt, from the tear stains that marred his cheeks and raw eyes to the unhealthy pallor that the boy had never seen on himself.

Sasuke stared at this unkind image of himself for what felt like an eternity, reliving what happened the night before…

_"I can't Sasuke. I like girls."_

…He had been rejected by the only other person he had let himself love since the tragedy of his clan. A single tear trickled down the boy's ivory cheek, adding a fresh streak to an already pain ravaged face. Sasuke knelt down to the lake and began to splash the slightly cool water on his face in a vain attempt to wash away the pain that was evident on his visage. Sasuke then picked up his previously discarded shirt and clothed himself completely once again. He began to leave the mournful solace of the glade and make his way back into society.

With each step he took his pain ebbed away to be replaced with determination. His love was real; he couldn't deny it, especially after looking into the cerulean eyes of the other the night before. Sasuke came to many conclusions while he lay on the forest floor. The most important was the simple fact that he couldn't live without the blonde by his side. He wanted Naruto and he wanted Naruto to love him back and he wouldn't settle for anything less. It was time to commence his back-up plan. He may have been broken refused? but he was still an Uchiha, and Uchiha's don't give up that easily.

Being an Uchiha, and a supposed genius, Sasuke had thought up a plan in case his confession didn't have the desired results. He couldn't say he was very pleased with his plan. It involved deceiving the one he loved and, in the end, that could ruin his relationship with Naruto completely. However, Sasuke was willing to take the chance. The way that Naruto had acted the night before didn't **i **_feel_** /i **right. He left too abruptly. In all the time Sasuke had known Naruto, he had never seen him walk away from a difficult situation without getting his opinion across. Naruto's two-phrase exit line was uncharacteristic, and that was enough to give Sasuke the hope and courage he needed to initiate Plan B. There was a lot more to Naruto's reaction. If only he knew what.

Before he was even aware of where he was walking, Sasuke found himself in front of Sakura's door…

_"Sasuke-kun, if you need my help all you have to do is ask."_

...The words that Sakura uttered to him yesterday played back in his mind and he realized that he did indeed need the girls help. Sasuke couldn't take the chance that his plan might fail. He moved a tentative hand to the door, still unsure of his decision, and began to knock. He didn't even notice how early it was, all he cared about was Naruto and how he was going to win the boy over. Soon enough, he was rewarded with the sound of the door creaking open.

"Do. You. Have…any idea how early it is." Sakura grumbled, the irritation evident in her tone, while she rubbed at her eyes in a vain attempt to wake herself up.

"No. I wasn't aware of the time."

"Oh. It's you, Sasuke-kun," she finally recognized her visitor, "Things didn't go well with Naruto, then." Her voice tinged with sadness.

"Can I come in?" he asked sullenly.

Sakura moved away from the entrance, gesturing welcome. She shut the door once he was inside, and sighed. This was going to be an interesting day.

--------------------

Sakura observed Sasuke as he sat on her couch. That he was hurting was obvious; she was a medic-nin after all. Sakura could see the emotional pain that he was going through. He may believe that he has constructed the perfect mask to hide his feelings but as they say: the eyes are the window to the soul, and at the moment his eyes were wide open. She studied his body language for a few minutes more before she even thought of speaking.

"So...what happened?"

"We met up at Ichiraku's. I took him to… this place…and told him how I feel." He stated dejectedly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked. "Ahh, come on. Detail, boy! What did you say?"

Looking distinctly uncomfortable, "Well…I…I told him that I love him and that I hoped that he could return my feelings." He received a nod of acknowledgement for this brave attempt at elaboration.

"How'd he react?"

"He said 'I can't Sasuke. I like girls', and ran off."

Sakura's eyes opened wide and she nearly laughed with disbelief, "Oooh, harsh! Is that **i **_all_** /i **he said? Then he just, ran off?"

Sasuke glared irritably at his feet, "Yes."

"Seriously? That's strange." Sakura frowned thoughtfully, "That doesn't seem like Naruto."

Glancing up at this comment, Sasuke felt relieved that his suspicions weren't a false hope. It was unusual! "That's what I thought. Naruto doesn't just run away from things like that…does he…?"

Sakura was now looking quite perplexed, "No. He's not one to run away. Usually he tries to explain himself, at least to a greater extent than 'I like girls', anyway." She looked sidelong at the worried creature on her couch. "I…ah…went to lunch with him the other day. We talked about you."

She received a glare, "And?"

"Well, I asked him how he felt about you."

"What? Why?" he asked, almost angrily.

"Because I could see all this coming and I wanted to know whether he was aware of it. He knew of your feelings, he isn't as dense as I thought. He just didn't know the extent of them."

"He knew! He knew…" the shock of this revelation was swiftly replaced by confusion, "But…if he knew then…then why did he go along with it? Why did he even agree to…" bafflement laced his voice.

"I don't know." She sighed

"What did he tell you?" He spoke softly, as if he was afraid to hear what the girl had to say.

"He does love you and he holds you very close to his heart, Sasuke-kun. He knows that there is a bond there but he sees it as platonic, not romantic." Sakura responded just as softly till her frustration got the better of her, "I just don't GET him! Just when I thought I knew him well enough to predict how he'll react to things, the idiot goes and pulls this crap! And there's other stuff. He knew…he KNEW the moment you got back into the village. He always knows. How? It's like he has a special sense just for you…" she rubbed her face, thinking hard. Sasuke gazed at nothing, trying to work out how he felt about what he had just heard. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes narrowed and she turned to Sasuke with purpose.

"I believe the feelings are there but he refuses to acknowledge them."

Sasuke gaped at her, at the hope offered to him on a platter. "I…I don't know if…"

"But think about it! He has grown up mostly alone. I wonder how many people have actually told him that they love him. How would he know how to react, or even what it feels like to accept it when it's given?"

"…he doesn't understand love…" Sasuke continued her train of thought. Then he caught on, and the epiphany hit him full force._His reaction… it's because I'm the first person to tell him that he is loved…the first in his whole life?_

"Then he should take this chance to understand with open arms." Sakura said, almost to herself, determination hardening her eyes.

"What did you mean that he has a special sense for me?" Sasuke inquired, his interest piqued.

"I don't know exactly. When we were eating he stopped suddenly and smiled. I asked him why and all he said was 'Sasuke's back'. I wanted to know how he knew. He simply said that he 'just did'."

"Hey yeah, he turned up at my place yesterday to visit, even though I hadn't told anyone I was back. I asked him how and he told me 'That's my little secret now isn't it?'."

"There's something he's not telling us. And I wouldn't normally have thought of Naruto as the mysterious type." Sakura stated pensively.

"Heh." Sasuke's mood was distinctly lighter than it had been when he arrived. "Sakura…"

"How does he do it? Does he have a sixth sense? Could it be some kind of ninjutsu? I haven't heard of anything…"

"Sakura!" now, with his companion's full attention, Sasuke continued. "I've admitted to Naruto that I love him. He rejected me flat out." he took a deep breath. "But I'm not one to give up. Especially…"_Especially…_he began to smile as the realization dawned…_Naruto had admitted…he felt the bond too!_"I'm an Uchiha after all, and as such I have a back-up plan."

"Do tell, Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked, intrigued by the sudden grin she was receiving.

The boy stood reluctantly, still smirking to himself, but now with a tinge of nervousness. He placed his hands together, a look of concentration on his face. _I don't believe I'm about to do this…_With a flurry of hand seals and muttered words he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura blinked, and then gasped as the smoke began to dissipate. In place of Uchiha Sasuke a darkly stunning young woman now stood. Sakura stared, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she was able to speak.

"…Sexy no Jutsu." She uttered finally.

The female form standing in Sakura's lounge room had all of the allure possessed by her male counterpart. The tips of her silky ebony hair were a vibrant sapphire blue, which shimmered as they brushed the new swell of her hips. Shadowy eyes akin to a feline stared anxiously at Sakura, full red lips quivering slightly, hoping for approval. The perfectly defined, pale face glowed with a luminance that put the moon to shame, and the cheeks were dusted with a delicate blush. The girl shifted uncomfortably under Sakura's astonished gaze, causing the now overlarge shirt to fall off one shoulder. Sakura found her eyes drawn inexorably to the expanse of milky white skin, and the hint of soft roundness that rose from the formerly flat chest.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura uttered, stunned. Suddenly, she broke into an irrepressible grin and her hands flew to her mouth as she exclaimed, "You're so pretty!"

"Ah…a-arigatou." Sasuke's embarrassment was evident, but the flush that darkened her cheeks was now paired with a shy smile.

"Damn…I think _I_ want to go out with you…" Sakura shook her head and grinned, "How? How did you do this?"

"Sharingan, obviously. I used my last mission as a training exercise." It was strange hearing Sasuke's words phrased with a soft, female voice, but the manner, tone and the way she unhappily watched her fidgeting hands were all distinctly the Sasuke Sakura knew so well. "As…undesirable as it is to deceive Naruto…he doesn't want me as a boy. So I'm willing to make some…adjustments."

"You're telling me you spent your mission posing as a girl?"

"Hai. This technique is surprisingly simply to hold. Who would've thought that the baka could create such a jutsu?"

"So…how long can you keep it up?" Sakura stopped, and grinned at her unwitting sexual reference. "I'm funny."

"As long as necessary." Sasuke replied loudly, unamused, continuing with the explanation, "It took me almost the entire month to perfect it. Now, it requires so little chakra that I can maintain it whilst I'm asleep. I don't have Naruto's stamina or chakra reserves; I needed it to be flawless so I wasn't wasting energy." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly, as though she were debriefing Sakura on an A-class mission.

Sakura shook her head in amazement, "You really are a genius." she admitted, gazing at Sasuke with fondness and admiration.

Sasuke tilted her head and smirked, allowing a few silky strands to fall across her cheek. "Indeed. A genius that needs your help, though."

--------------------

The whistling of a kettle boiling echoed throughout the tiny apartment. The only occupant seemed unaware of the ear splitting noise, however, and stood before his kettle staring into space with a dazed expression. What finally jolted him from his stupor wasn't the persistent high-pitched scream, but the tiny click emitted by the kettle to indicate it had finished boiling Naruto's precious ramen water. He slowly poured the liquid into the packet, leaning down to sniff the savoury steam as was his usual practice. With a melancholy sigh he straightened and sealed the cup, too distracted to take pleasure from the smell of his morning ramen.

After waiting the additional three minutes, Naruto moved from the kitchen, ramen and chopsticks in hand, to the couch that filled up most of his one bedroom apartment. Slumping onto the couch, he began to slurp at the supposedly instant meal.

_Instant my arse! Waiting three minutes does not constitute as an instant meal. If it was instant then it would already be cooked before I was even aware that I wanted it._

**_"Pre-emptive ramen? Baka."_**

_I wasn't asking for your opinion._

Thoughts swirled through his head once again; the act of eating on auto-pilot. Thoughts of last night and what Sasuke had said to him. Thoughts of how he reacted. Thoughts of what he left unsaid. Too many thoughts for someone labeled as an idiot since the Academy. A dribble of soup running down a tanned chin and an empty Styrofoam cup later, the blonde's hunger was completely gone, but he was far from happy. He got up to dispose of his rubbish in the kitchen. A frown pursed his lips as the guilt he had put aside, in order to deal with the essential act of eating a ninja's breakfast, began to surface.

"Damn…" He mumbled to the empty kitchen, exasperation and self-disgust making his tone harsh, "…I screwed up."

**_"The Uchiha brat was right. You really are an idiot."_ **The Fox hissed, his fangs showing slightly,** _"You knew the outcome when you agreed to meet him last night. You felt it approaching throughout the entire evening. When he took you to that romantic glade it was painfully obvious that he was going to confess. If you didn't know how to handle it, then you shouldn't have let him take you there."_**

_You just looove rubbing this in my face, don't you? Or is this some twisted form of concern? Very unlike the destruction craving demon I'm used to._Naruto spat his response irritably, imagining the blood red eyes of the Youkai staring back at him.

**_"Don't get me wrong, kit. I'm also a demon that can't escape your soap opera of a life. I've resigned myself to helping you so that I can preserve what little I have of my sanity."_**

_Nice to know you care so much. Just in case you didn't pick up on it, I was being sarcastic._The blonde began to pace around his apartment.

**_"I didn't realise you were capable of such a high form of wit. Did you inform the papers? I'm sure they would want to know of your achievements."_ **He smirked, fangs showing once again.

_Urusai baka Fox! Contrary to popular belief, I am NOT stupid!_

The Fox slowly made his way towards the bars of his cage, **_"Maybe you should tell that to the doorframe you smack into every morning on your way to the bathroom."_**

The sinister timbre of the demon's voice sent a shiver down his spine, and then he realized that the fox wasn't being menacing, he was just being an arse. His anger came back full-force. **i **_How coherent I am in the morning has nothing to do with my intelligence!_

**_"Maybe, maybe not…"_ **The Fox continued to smirk, **_"…but it is evidence of how bad a ninja you are. What sort of a shinobi is THAT incoherent in the morning? What if that doorframe was an enemy? You would be dead in an instant and you would be taking ME with you."_**

_DON'T INSULT MY NINJA SKILLS!_

**_"You're so easy to rile up..."_ **He chuckled, grinning with smug satisfaction.

_Don't make me knock myself unconscious so I can go in there and kick your arse!_

**_"…and the epitome of stupidity. Why couldn't I have been sealed in someone with some semblance of a brain?"_ **His chuckle becoming a sigh.

_I have a freakin' brain! I couldn't have become a jounin without one, it's kinda a prerequisite so I don't, you know…DIE! And before you say ANYTHING, I know what 'prerequisite' means._

**_"Fine. Let me rephrase that then. Someone with a brain and who actually USES it."_**

_I hate you, you know that?_

**_"Yes. And I'm quite happy about it."_ **The Fox snickered.

_ANYWAY!_Naruto snapped, hoping to get their conversation back on track. _I couldn't just go "Hey Sasuke I had fun" then run like the wind. He would have known something was wrong._

The Fox stated matter-of-factly. **_"Better that than responding the way you did. He told you that one of his greatest fears was that his confession would destroy your friendship forever. He's probably brooding about how much you hate him right now."_ **Growling, he continued.** _"Pathetic humans and your emotions. You should just fuck and get it over with."_**

Not even hearing the last statement, Naruto continued. _Tell me Kyuubi, what was I suppose to do? Cause I really want to know._The boy's anger dissipating with every new word, as he slumped back onto the couch.

**_"As you said earlier, you're not as dumb as everyone thinks. You certainly could have come up with something better than 'I like girls'. I think a kunai to the heart would have hurt less. Where's your tact?"_**

_I was only expecting him to say that he liked me more than a friend. Or that he was…confused. I didn't expect..._he sighed, remorse touching every word…_I didn't expect his feelings to be…so much…_Naruto closed his eyes and allowed his head to drop back against the top of the couch. After a moment's silence, he whispered out loud, "He loves me…and I panicked…"

**_"He obviously wanted his words to matter. You can't love someone for as long as he has claimed and simply say 'I love you'. He needed you to hear that he was serious."_ **The Fox continued after a small silence,**_"You didn't have to run away."_ **

_I didn't WANT to run away. But I didn't seem to have a say in the matter, my legs just did it._

**_"Oh right, your legs just did it, you panicked, you weren't expecting…pfftt! Can I just ask, who're these excuses aimed at? Me or you?"_ **The Fox questioned.

_What did you want me to do? Jump into his arms going, "Oh Sasuke I love you too!" then prance around the forest making daisy chains? _

**_"Well it just wouldn't have worked without the daisy chains."_ **The Fox smirked.**_"So you admit that you love him?"_**

_HOW many times do I have to say it! He's a precious person to me BUT only as a friend. That's it._Naruto sighed dejectedly, the tone of their conversation becoming melancholic._Besides, I'm starting to think there is no such thing as love. Everyone is fooling themselves. So much of human behaviour is pretension and appearances, why should love be exempt? People talk about it like it's sacred. I think it's dumb. _

**_"Love is different for everyone, kit. What other people say about it doesn't necessarily apply to you."_ **

He chuckled unbelievingly. _For once the stoic bastard was showing his emotions and they were directed at me. The number one loud mouthed ninja of Konoha, the idiot, and dobe. Ironic, isn't it. But, honestly, how'd you expect me to react?_

**_"Happy."_ **The Fox stated, as if it were the only logical choice.

_Happy._Naruto repeated softly._How can I be happy about it? I have unavoidably, knowingly destroyed my best friend's heart. Why…why did he have to love me so much?_his tone took on a belligerent quality. _And what the hell does he see in me? I wish other people saw it. I might have a few more friends, and a few less hordes of incoherent, raving anti-me fanatics._

**_"If you didn't want to hurt him you should have accepted his feelings."_**

_How could I accept the feelings of another BOY! I'm not gay, Kyuubi! I like girls!_He screamed, desperately hoping that his prisoner would understand.

**_"Love does not distinguish between genders."_**

"ARGH!" Naruto tugged at his hair with frustration, "I can't handle any more of you! Leave me alone!" The demon backed away, but was not completely gone from the boy's thoughts.

Naruto, deciding that he needed to do something more constructive, began to clean his apartment. This didn't last long, especially when the cleaner seemed to have the attention span of a brick. Soon he found himself back on his couch, back to his thoughts, and, eventually, back to sleep.

After an hour or so, the blonde awoke from his catnap. The short rest seemed to have done something for his indecision, for soon after opening his eyes he stood swiftly and stated with a newfound determination, "I need to find Sasuke."

The nap seemed to have done something for the Fox's sympathy, too, for he immediately began to mock, **_"Yes, kit. Get down on you knees and 'apologize' to the boy."_ **then smirked, waiting for the boy to get the innuendo, the seriousness of the previous conversation lost.

_There is no way that I will get down on my knees for that teme. He may think he is superior to me but I am not going to lower myself to that level._

There was silence rather than the sneering rejoinder Naruto was expecting.

"What?" he queried, slightly nonplussed.

The Fox groaned, **"_OMFG I don't believe you didn't get that…"_**

"Huh?" then indignation as the pieces fell into place, "Why does everything revolve around sex with you? You really are a pervert!" The blonde screamed, paying no mind to his neighbours.

**_"I try my best."_**

"GO. AWAY." The boy spat.

Naruto felt the Fox recede from his consciousness, but he knew that that wouldn't last for long. The Kyuubi was a thousand year old demon, and he always had something to say. About EVERYTHING. And ever since Naruto began talking back to him, it was even harder to get him to shut up.

With the need to clear things up with Sasuke at the forefront of his mind, he swiftly left his apartment, pausing at the door just long enough to don his shoes and jounin vest.

--------------------

Sakura couldn't help but find the whole situation a little bit amusing. Sitting on her couch was Uchiha Sasuke, a boy she had only recently resigned her feelings for, in the form of a girl so that he could win the love of their ex-teammate, who was another boy. If someone had told her that she would be in this situation a week ago, it would've earned the informer a swift smack to the head followed by hearty laughter.

Sasuke definitely wasn't lying when she said that Uchiha's didn't give up easily. However, the real clincher was that said boy, umm…girl, wanted her help. That was indeed a first, well, a first outside a mission situation anyway.

Still mildly shocked about the whole situation, Sakura began to speak, "So…what am I suppose to call you?"

"Kimura Natsumi." Sasuke responded steadily.

"Summer?" Sakura asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke blushed, whispering, "Naruto's like summer. Bright and cheerful."

"That's so sweet! I didn't know you were a romantic at heart." The pink-haired girl gushed.

"I swear I will hurt you if you don't shut up." She glared, blush disappearing, "You better not tell i _anyone_ /i about this." The Sharingan whirled menacingly.

Sakura began to chuckle, completely unfazed by her ex-teammates actions. "I've been subjected to your glares for a long time. They don't work anymore."

Sasuke released the Sharingan and sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Being a girl for so long must be stressing me out. That or the dobe's idiocy is finally contagious."

"Oh, don't be like that!" She smiled, "So. Shall we get down to business?"

Rolling her eyes at the quick change of conversation, Sasuke started, "I need a reason for being in the village and I need you to authenticate it."

"Do you still want to be a ninja?" She asked, the cogs in her head beginning to turn.

"Preferably. That way my chakra usage can be easily explained."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding, then brightened, an idea forming, "About a year ago I went on a mission to Hidden Mist to meet with some medic-nins to exchange information on healing jutsu."

"I didn't realize we had a treaty with Mist." Commented Sasuke, interest piqued.

"Well, that's because we don't. It's more like we can tolerate each other when it comes to something that benefits us both. Who would be stupid enough to turn down an audience with an apprentice of a legendary medic-nin?" Sakura stated smugly before returning to her original thought, "…We could say that you're a Mist ninja. I doubt anyone will check up on it, it's a fair trek and then it's only accessible by boat."

"That could work." Sasuke ran a now slender feminine hand through her long hair, "I've copied a descent amount of jutsu off Mist missing-nins."

"Excellent! That is one problem solved. Now, why are you here?"

Time slowly passed without a solution by either party. Sasuke was now sitting at Sakura's dinning table in one of her trademark poses: Arms raised, elbows on the table, intertwined fingers, all supporting her head. Long raven locks delicately fell forward as she looked at the steaming cup of coffee being placed before her. Sasuke took a brief second to breathe in its delicious aroma before she queried Sakura on its presence with a glance.

"You looked like you needed it." She stated simply while making her way to the opposing chair.

Sakura let her body slump into the chair as an air of defeat filled the room. Clutching her own cup of coffee with the relief of the caffeine addicted, she took a sip. As the hot liquid ran down her throat, a sense of calm washed over her. She swiftly finished her cup and placed it back on the table. Suddenly her sea green eyes shot open. As she watched her hands shake, she thought two things. First, that she had made the coffee too strong again and would probably be feeling strange for several hours. Second, she thought she might just have an idea.

Shocked at her own stupidity, Sakura cried, "I can't believe I forgot about my own birthday!"

"It's at the end of next week. Your point?" Sasuke grimaced as she sipped at her drink. "Gah! This stuff is strong."

Sakura was momentarily enraptured as she watched a female Sasuke make the act of drinking bitter coffee look so glamourous. Broken out of her staring by a raised eyebrow, courtesy of Sasuke, she continued with her original thought, "That IS my point! You could've come to Konoha for my big 21st Birthday Bash." Sakura wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Plus it is a great opportunity to get to _know_Naruto. You see?"

Sasuke, deciding to ignore her actions, took another sip, "I didn't realise you were having a party." She remarked.

"I wasn't. I planned on going to dinner or something. But this is absolutely perfect. It would be foolish to ignore this opportunity." A sly smile graced her lips.

"Won't people get suspicious if I wasn't at your party?" She inquired, looking mournfully at her now empty cup.

"Sasuke-chan," She whined, "Why did you have to get a last minute mission that occupied you while it was my birthday!" She plonked her hands on her hips and made a good impression of miffed remorse, "Well, I suppose it can't be helped…"

Dark orbs met green, "It won't work." Sasuke stated flatly.

"Huh? Why not?" She responded, tilting her head in confusion.

"You said so yourself. Naruto i _knows_ /i when I'm in the village. If we told him I was on a mission he would sense me in a second," Sasuke sighed, defeat tingeing her voice, "He would know we're lying."

Sakura tapped the table, obviously perplexed. The desperation with which she was currently wracking her brain was evident on her face. Then suddenly she leapt up, her seat toppling to the floor with a crash, "There is only one option left!" Standing with one hand on her hip and the other raised in determination, "We'll have to talk to Tsunade-sensei. She'll certainly be able to help."

"What! How can that be our only option! Don't be stupid!" Sasuke glared at the pink-haired girl, then sighed irritably, "You don't respond well to caffeine, do you…"

"But Sasuke-chaaaan." Sakura whined with a smile on her face, barely containing the giggles that wanted to break free at the prospect of informing the Hokage of the Uchiha's…situation.

Continuing to glare, Sasuke answered irately, "No fucking way."

"I don't think you have a choice." Sakura stated matter-of-factly, "She's the Hokage! She's gotta know what's up with Naruto. It's not normal, this 'sense' of his." Picking up the fallen chair, she continued, "Plus, she would be able to give you a fake mission."

Sasuke looked once again at her cup, fiddling with the object, hoping it would suddenly become a successful distraction, "I don't want to." She whimpered.

"Suck it up Uchiha!" Sakura pointed accusingly, "Where's your masculine pride?" She giggled.

Sasuke ran a slender finger around the rim of her cup, eyes downcast, "I lost it when I fell in love with the usuratonkachi."

"In that case, it won't matter if we get help from Tsunade-sensei. Come on, we do actually need her." She smiled warmly.

That wasn't something she could argue with, but she was going to anyway. "Your mum needs her…"

Sakura shook her head, "Now you're just being childish. Sheesh! Who else is going to give you a believable fake mission?" She allowed the boy turned girl to stew in her juices for a few moments, then, "You need her, Sasuke…"

"Ugh." Sasuke scowled at her, the blame for this latest indignity laid squarely at Sakura's feet. "Okay, okay. Fine."

Sakura smirked, raising a hand to cup her ear as if slightly deaf, "Sorry Sasuke-chan, I didn't quite get that." Oh she loved this.

"I said 'fine'!" Sasuke's responded, her irritation getting the best of her. She got up from her seat, her long hair flicking sharply with the abruptness, and walked away, graceful despite her irritation. Reaching the front door she spoke without turning around, "C'mon then. Let's get this over and done with."

"Better drop the jutsu incase we run into Naruto." Sakura said, loving her victory of logic and Sasuke's irritation.

"Good idea," Raising her hands, she formed a seal and whispered i _kai_ /i , releasing her from the jutsu. Boy Sasuke took one final glance at the pink-haired girl before exiting the house.

Today just may be one of the most humiliating days in Uchiha Sasuke's life and it wasn't even over yet.

--------------------

Tsunade awoke abruptly from her sake induced slumber, after a particularly stressful morning of paperwork, to the sound of shuffling feet and rather loud one-sided bickering outside her office. Raising her head from a pillow of open books and scrolls, a very becoming trail of drool down her chin, she glared blearily around in sleep-addled disorientation. Scowling, she ran her fingers through disheveled hair till she deemed herself acceptable for the guests she heard coming. After hearing the foreseen knock, she uttered a "Come in."

She couldn't help but have a twinge of a smile when she saw her obviously over-excited apprentice dragging an irate Uchiha into her office.

_Sakura made her coffee too strong again, I see._ "To what do I owe the intrusion?" she smirked.

"Sasuke-chan needs your help." Sakura replied chirpily, the evidence of her caffeine high present._I can't believe Sasuke began to chicken out when we got to the Tower. This day just keeps getting better and better._

_Chan? Does she have a death wish or something._Tsunade looked over at the surly boy, "Why do you need my help?"

Sasuke scowled, his head hung low as he ignored the Hokage.

"Don't be rude." Sakura exclaimed while smacking the boy on the back of his head, "Tell her now." She demanded.

Sasuke relented at the tone of her voice, knowing that he should just swallow his pride, "I have feelings for Naruto." He confessed, a small blush trying to cross his cheeks against a very resistant Uchiha pride.

"Um…well, that's perfectly natural Sasuke, he's your good friend. I know it has been hard for you considering, well…your past but it a good thing to have friends…good for Naruto, too. I know you mean a lot to him…" She rambled, yawning slightly. "Now. What was the point?"

Sasuke raised his head, dark eyes just noticeable through his black bangs. "That's not...quite what I meant. I…um…really like him…a lot and…"

"Well, you and Naruto have been through a lot. Being i _best_ /i friends is probably more like it. Although I do sympathize with you, Naruto is high maintenance when it comes to friendship; he expects a lot of attention. Being his best friend must be a strain on your sanity…" Ranting some more, she noticed the boy getting more miffed with every word she spoke. _This is priceless. I guess there was a good point to being torn away from my beauty sleep. Does he really think I don't know what he means?_

"No, I mean I _really_like Naruto." He said, stressing the 'really', hoping she would pick up his meaning through his tone. His eye hardened with annoyance and desperation. Miserably, "Don't make me say it again…"

An evil smile plastered her face, "Good, good! It's nice that young men these days are so receptive to their emotions."

A sigh of annoyance hissed through his teeth. "No, no! See, I want to…um… _be with_ Naruto." He gave Sakura a fierce glance, and noticing the obvious enjoyment of his predicament on her face, turned away and seethed.

"Well, go find him then. I really don't see what you needed me for…"

Sasuke forced his fists to unclench at his sides. After a moment of calmness, he snapped, "Just listen! I want Naruto! I want him! Don't you understand?" his outburst deteriorated into a snarl of aggravation when he remembered he was supposed to be polite.

"Eh? What do you want him for? Oh, I get it. What's he done now?" Tsunade sighed, eyes rolling, "I swear those pranks of his…"

Forced calm again, and a measured tone. "No." _What the hell does this woman want from me! A fucking neon sign with 'Sasuke heart Naruto' on it!_ "I want to get into Naruto's pants." He tried, a blush definitely appearing this time, a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Hontou? Sasuke honestly, I don't think orange is your colour." She sniggered, also noticing Sakura's amusement.

Finally reaching the end of his tether, Sasuke almost screamed, "Listen to me you infuriating woman! I want to do him! Hard, fast and in quick succession! I want to bed him thoroughly every night for the rest of my life!"

"You want to sleep in his bed? With Naruto? But…won't that be awfully _hot_ and _sticky_." Tsunade's smile reached ear to ear.

"Yes, that's the point!" he snapped, and turning to Sakura he hissed, "This is ridiculous! I'm leaving…"

Tsunade queried the boy innocently as he turned to go, "Is something wrong, Sasuke?"

He whirled on her, his pride severely battered and his patience gone, "I want to fuck Naruto senseless! Till we're both chafing and bleeding at all orifices! You understand now?" This whole meeting would definitely warrant a trip to a psychiatrist.

And with that outburst came the roaring laughter of both Tsunade and, the almost forgotten, Sakura. Tears poured out of their eyes as they both gripped at their stomachs, which were in pain from laughing so hard. After several minutes their cries died down and they both looked to Sasuke, who had taken a seat while waiting. Completely humiliated, he held his head in his hands shaking it from side to side and chanting to himself 'this is not happening, this is not happening' over and over.

Now having recovered sufficiently to speak, Tsunade questioned sternly "I hope that isn't _all_you want from Naruto." her protective motherly side rearing its ugly head, the giggles forgotten.

Sasuke was broken out of his mantra by Tsunade question, "No. I love him." He stated sullenly, slowly meeting her eyes.

"That's good to hear." She smiled as she heard the sincerity in his voice, "It's about time somebody loved the gaki."

Ebony eyes widened, the surprise evident on his visage, "You don't have a problem with it?"

Tsunade sat up from her chair and made her way over to the raven-haired boy, "Love is love, Sasuke. We don't get a choice of who we'll fall for, it just happens." Sitting next to the boy she continued with a genuine smile, "At least that's what I've always believed.", this last statement getting a approving grin from Sakura.

Placing one leg over the other, and reclining in her new seat, Tsunade asked, "So why do you need my help?"

Sasuke's head once again hung low, in sadness instead of embarrassment, "I confessed to him and I didn't get the…desired results."

Tsunade leant down and peered under his hair, "And…?"

When it became obvious that Sasuke wasn't going to respond, Sakura interjected with a grin, "He has a back-up plan."

Tsunade looked to her pink-haired apprentice _Yep. Definitely too much coffee_, "Oh?" She returned her attention to Sasuke, "This will be interesting."

Sakura turned to her ex-teammate, "C'mon then." She almost yelled, while flailing her arms in a 'get off your arse' motion.

Removing himself from his seat, Sasuke's made his way in front of the two. Tsunade looked on in curiosity, Sakura with a smug grin. His hands forming the familiar seals, just like at Sakura's house earlier that day. He uttered.

"Sexy no Jutsu."

Once again there stood a beautiful woman wearing the overly big clothes that the male Sasuke had been wearing only seconds before. Tsunade stared at the familiar stranger briefly before continuing as if nothing had changed.

"Let me guess." She smirked, "You need me to fabricate a mission for you and back-up your story if anyone questions it, especially one blonde haired loud mouth ninja."

The two jounin looked at her, shocked.

"Don't give me that look." Tsunade pouted, slightly offended, "I didn't become Hokage for nothing you know."

"Gomen nasai, Tsunade-sensei." Sakura bowed apologetically.

Tsunade waved at her dismissively, "There's no need for that." She shifted her gaze to the now female Sasuke, "I can't say that I'm too fond of your plan. It involves lying to Naruto and I have come to think of him as a son."

A frown began to etch its way onto the Uchiha's face, while she shifted uncomfortably.

"Yet…" She continued, "Since you claim to love him I may just help. I do, however, want to know why you are going to such lengths if he has already rejected you."

"It's simple…" Sasuke's previous frown changed into a small smile of hope, "I love him and I don't want to take no for an answer."

"That's an incredibly selfish thing to say, Sasuke." The Godaime sighed, as if she expected a different answer.

"Maybe, but it's the truth." Sasuke looked into Tsunade's eyes, determination schooling her features, "If being with him means that I have to spend my life as a girl then I will."

"You Uchiha definitely go to the extremes to get what you want." She sighed once again, "This could end up bringing you more pain, you know. What if he does fall for you as a girl? Will you _really_be able to stay like that, knowing that he is in love with a person who doesn't actually exist? Look at yourself." Tsunade pointed at her.

Sasuke didn't need to look at herself. She was fully aware of what she would see. However, she still did. Her dark sultry eyes peered down at the breasts that had become almost familiar over the last month, and the delicate slimness of her waist and wrists. She knew it all. Better than anyone.

Tsunade continued, "He won't be in love with the _real_ you, Sasuke. Are you sure you can live with that?"

Sasuke returned her gaze to the woman, "I wish it didn't have to be this way, Hokage-sama. But I'm willing to be whoever Naruto wants me to be." She bowed her head sullenly, subconsciously placing her hand over his heart, "As long as I get to be the one he loves."

"Do you think you two will be able to live through the deception? What about when you have to revert to your male self to recharge your chakra? What about being a ninja? What about your goals?" Tsunade questioned some more.

"I can live with that," She whispered, as if she was afraid that saying it any louder would prove her statement false, "I mean it, Tsunade-sama, I am willing to do anything." At this last she couldn't even meet Tsunade's eyes. The prolonged questioning of her motives was reducing her confidence.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the uncertainty the Uchiha demonstrated, and due to her coffee come-down. She was used to an over-confident boy, not the shy uncertain creature before her. Broken from her daze, she noticed he began to speak again. Definitely with more of the determination she was used to seeing.

"As far as being a ninja," She took a deep breath, "I can still be one, even using this technique. I have mastered it and the longer I use it the better I get." She smirked, followed by an accomplished look, "I have been preparing for this possible outcome. I have been training to increase my stamina and chakra reserves…"

Tsunade returned her smirk, the mood of the room lightening once again. "…I'm still a competent ninja; I will just not be as strong as when I am in my true form. If given advance warning I could still do missions as a male." She stated matter-of-factly, "And as for my goals, they will not suffer because of this. In fact, my love for Naruto is making them seem less important with each passing day."

"You've obviously thought about this thoroughly." The Godaime made her way back to her desk, "I will help you out, but I have two conditions." She raised two fingers, signaling this fact.

Sasuke nodded, having expected a need to compromise.

Tsunade continued, "Firstly: you must tell him the truth about who you really are. When you wish to do this I'll leave to your discretion. This deception will NOT be a permanent arrangement. Secondly: if he rejects you again then you're to leave it be."

After a thoughtful moment, Sasuke sighed and nodded, "Yes, that is reasonable. I accept your conditions." she bowed, her long raven-hair falling in front of her like a waterfall, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hokage-sama."

A small but warm smile graced Tsunade's face as she contemplated whether she had made the right decision. Looking at the female Sasuke in front of her, she couldn't help but hope so.

"Now that's sorted. Can you fill me in on the details you have already decided?"

Sasuke returned to her seat, letting the pink-haired girl inform the Hokage of all they had discussed earlier. Sakura spoke at length, and without hesitation, despite the concern that she held in her heart. _I hope for your sake, Sasuke, that we can pull this off. I don't want to know how you'll react if this was to fail._

--------------------

"Uchiha Sasuke. Your mission: Reconnaissance in Hidden Stone. I expect details pertaining to the village's defense, ninja population, commerce, leading families, the topography of the area etc. Plus whatever you deem necessary to tell me. Although this is a basic information gathering assignment, you shall treat it as if it was A-class level. This is a one-man operation to assure your safety and discretion. Your mission has no set time frame, but I expect results as soon as possible." Tsunade stated sternly, however, there was a tinge of a smirk on her lips. "Well, that should do it. Don't you think?"

The two simply nodded their affirmation. A small smile graced the raven-haired girl's mouth as she let everything that had transpired over the past couple of hours sink in. On the lips of the pink-haired girl was a much bigger smile that reached from ear to ear.

By the time Sakura and Sasuke had finished ironing out the details with Tsunade about Natsumi's arrival into the village, it was early afternoon. The sun shone through the windows, warming the entirety of the Hokage's office.

Tsunade turned her head, with eyes closed, to the rays of sunlight coming forth from the window, basking in its warmth, "Since Sasuke is officially on a mission and not in the village we should probably do something about your clothes." She said, not diverting her face away from the window.

"She can just come back to my place and I will set her up there." Sakura offered, placing a friendly arm around the shoulders of the new girl who would be a girlfriend to her for the next couple of weeks. She chose to ignore said 'girl's' flinching at the contact.

Tsunade leisurely turned her head towards the girl, opening her eyes, "What if you run into Naruto on the way?" She questioned.

"She makes a good point, Sakura." Sasuke looked into the girls green orbs, "If I'm going to be Natsumi from now on, then I should probably get used to it as soon as possible."

"The girl…" a smirk, "…knows what she's talking about." Tsunade removed herself from her chair, "I will let you clean up in my personal chambers. Shizune probably has some clothes that will fit you." With that she left the confines of her office, beckoning Sasuke to follow her, she paused at the door, "Sakura, we'll be back soon." They were off.

Sakura nodded in understanding. Deciding to do something constructive with her time while she waited, she picked up one of the many medical journals that lay on the Hokage's desk and began to read. All that could be heard in the room was the sound of turning pages and noises of understanding.

After roughly 15 minutes of being engrossed with the latest medical knowledge, Sakura looked up at the sound of Tsunade reentering the room. Sasuke-turned-Natsumi glided along gracefully behind her, no evidence in her movements that she was previously male. Finishing off the paragraph she was reading, Sakura looked up at the two of them.

"Sasuke-chan! You look so pretty!" She squealed for the umpteenth time that day.

"It's Natsumi-chan now." She replied, with a smirk.

Sakura gazed at the girl approvingly; to say she looked pretty was an understatement. Sasuke, no, Natsumi wore black knee length tight shorts, like Sakura's own, which accentuated her long legs. On her feet, the simple sandals of a regular ninja, also black. On top she wore a short-sleeved, lilac Yukata that reached mid-thigh, tied with a dark purple obi. The lilac colour shimmered in the sunlight, giving an ethereal quality to the slender frame it hid. Underneath, a long sleeve net shirt covered her arms to the wrists. On the hem of the garment, were small and simple white embroidered flowers. Long ebony tresses moved freely across the expanse of her back, contrasting with the delicateness of the silk. At the front framing her face were two long plaits, each with a purple bead at the bottom that matched the outfit.

Sakura sighed as she absorbed the beautiful appearance of the girl that stood before her.

"If that's all then," Tsunade started while making her way back to her desk, "I might leave you two to it." She muttered to herself, "I'm hungry."

"Actually, there's one more thing." Natsumi said while fiddling with the obi she wore.

Sakura interrupted, turning to Tsunade, "Naruto has this little habit of knowing whether Sasuke's in the village or not."

Natsumi continued, "If we tell him that I'm gone, it won't hold much merit, especially if he can tell that it's me right in front of him."

"Do you know how he does it?" Sakura inquired, "I thought it may have been some kind of jutsu he picked up off Jiraiya." She shook her head in confusion. An amused expression crossed the Hokage's face.

"Maybe." Tsunade responded knowingly, before leaving her office once again. When she returned she was holding a vile of mysterious liquid, "This should do the trick." She said as she passed Natsumi the vile, "Put a dash on you neck and wrists every couple of hours."

"What is it?" Sakura requested.

"A perfume…of sorts." Tsunade explained.

Both girls looked at her puzzled. _How could a perfume do anything?_They were just about to question the Hokage, when she started talking again.

"You can ask but I'm not giving you an answer."

Sakura glanced at Natsumi, and was reassured to see that her new girlfriend was just as confused as she was. "Um…"

Tsunade smirked, returning to her chair, "That's my little secret now isn't it?" and was rewarded with two similar looks of consternation.

Natsumi blinked in bemusement. _That's exactly what Naruto said to me the other day._She looked down at the bottle. "Will this even work?" Natsumi sniffed tentatively at the sweet smelling liquid, before placing some on the suggested spots.

"I don't see why not. I did make it." Tsunade huffed defensively, "Now, I'm sure Shizune has some more paperwork for me. A Hokage's work is never done." She whispered with a small smile, "I hope the gaki will be able to handle it when he takes over."

The two girls started to take their leave after missing the words Tsunade had muttered. However, they didn't miss the last statement she had for the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, if this is all just a spoilt brat wanting what he can't have, then you will suffer my wrath, and I don't mean my fists. If you hurt him then your status as a ninja will be revoked and you will never step foot outside the village." Tsunade's tone suddenly became chirpy, "Sayounara Natsumi-chan, Sakura-chan."

--------------------

After the two girls exited the Hokage Tower, they were met with the blazing afternoon sun and hot air brushing past their faces. With the desire to escape the heat of spring they made their way to catch a late lunch. Sakura had picked Ichiraku's, secretly hoping to run into the very boy who had started this whole escapade.

Sitting at the counter, they sipped refreshingly cool water, while waiting for their ramen to be served. The time was spent in silence till a pair of long arms encircled Sakura's waist from behind, and a familiar weight of the persons head rested on her shoulder. The pink-haired girl, already knowing who it was, placed her hands over the others. All the while noticing the jealously that shone in the eyes of the Uchiha.

"How're you today, Naruto?" Sakura asked happily, turning to give Sasuke a sly smile.

"I've been better." Naruto sighed, his breath tickling Sakura's ear. Catching sight of the girl sitting next to his ex-teammate, he removed himself from Sakura, and offered his hand in greeting, "Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke shifted on his stool so they were facing each other. She blushed, looking away bashfully, while shaking Naruto's hand, "Kimura Natsumi."

The girl's voice flowed from her crimson lips, the sound rivaling that of a Siren, making Naruto feel like he was being led to his death. He stared at her in rapt fascination now realising the extent of her beauty. Their eyes locked onto each others, both of them feeling as if they were drowning in each others gaze. It wasn't till Naruto noticed their still linked hands did he look away, a deep shade of red covering his cheeks.

In an attempt to remove himself from his embarrassment, Naruto made his way to sit next to Sakura. "Oi, ojii-san! Miso ramen."

Sakura merely smirked at what she just witnessed, "Natsumi-chan is my friend from the Mist. She came to visit for my 21st."

"Hontou?" He questioned, a smile gracing his visage. Continuing only after seeing the girl nod in affirmation, "That's excellent, Sakura-chan."

Seeing their orders being placed in front of them, they silently decided to hold all conversation so they could consume their lunches. All that could be heard was the activity of the people walking outside of the stand and the slurping of noodles. Especially from Naruto, simply because he had no manners when it came to shoveling his precious ramen into his mouth. He was the first to finish.

Naruto looked sullenly at Sakura, finally remembering his initial reason for talking to the girl, "Have you seen, Sasuke?" he questioned grumpily, embarrassed that he needed to ask this in front of Sakura's pretty friend.

Finishing her mouthful of noodles, she replied, "Yeah, this morning, he got another mission. Re-con in Stone."

Naruto frowned at her response, "You know when he'll be back?"

"Why?" She tilted her head questioningly.

Naruto hung his in return, staring at the empty bowl in front of him, "I really need to talk to him."

Natsumi froze. Suddenly the remnants of her ramen became exceedingly interesting. Sakura took this in in a glance, and sighed silently. _Come on, Sasuke, this is a good chance to grill him, AND get noticed! Sheesh..._She turned to answer Naruto before he got suspicious.

"He didn't specify. It could be weeks, months even." Sakura devoured some more noodles, "What's so urgent?"

Natsumi listened avidly, her ears burning under her dark, concealing curtain of hair. _Is it my imagination, or is he…somewhat flustered? Anxious, even?_ She flushed when she realised she was breathing heavily and audibly. A few moments later she had to muffle a choke when her over-zealous attempts to control her breathing nearly suffocated her.

"It's nothing." He sighed, "Never mind." Naruto paid for his ramen, and being the gentleman he is, the girls as well. Walking under the flaps of the ramen stand, a thought hit him, "So he won't be here for your birthday?" he muttered, "That bastard."

"No, but he wished me a happy birthday." She smiled deviously, "He even gave me my present."

Natsumi gave her a funny look, tilting her head in confusion. _I didn't give her a present._

Sakura continued, "He said I could use the Uchiha estate for my party, because it's bigger than my place." Her smile got bigger, and if possible, more devious.

A choking sound came from Natsumi at Sakura's revelation. Clearing her throat slightly, she questioned the girl, her female voice sounding a little too sweet for his disposition, "He did, did he? You sure he won't have a problem with that?"

"Nah!" She waved her hands dismissively, turning to face him, "If he did he wouldn't have offered." She smirked, eyeing the 'girl' sitting next to her, "Sasuke-kun is such a great friend, isn't he."

Naruto stared at the two girls for the duration of their conversation, his eyes glazed over in confusion. He also had the distinct feeling he was missing something, but being stressed over Sasuke's absence he didn't have the presence of mind to work it out.

"It's next Friday." Sakura went on. Naruto, already at the door and not as with it as he should have been, looked at her vaguely, "You'll be there right?"

His eyes regaining their focus, "I'm not one to say no to a party, unlike that teme."

"Naruto! Don't speak about Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura scolded, wishing he wasn't out of range of her fists.

"Gomen ne" Naruto plastered a trademark grin on his face, "I better be off. I'll see you two later." He turned to Natsumi, "Nice meeting you, Kimura-san."

Natsumi responded shyly, blushing once again, "Call me Natsumi, Uzumaki-san."

"Only, if you call me Naruto." He smiled warmly at her, noticing another blush on the girl's face, "Sayounara." Waving as he walked off.

Sakura turned to Natsumi, watching as the other tried to hide said blush, "I think that went well."

Turning to look away from Naruto's retreating form, Natsumi scowled at the pink-haired girl, "What's this about me letting you use my estate for your party?"

"C'mon, it's no big deal. We can just shut off the rooms you don't want anyone in. And I'll clean everything up. Besides, it's true, your place is bigger," Sakura smirked, "And this is definitely going to be a party to remember."

"Fine," Natsumi conceded, "But if anything happens…"

"Nothing will happen, Natsumi-chan." She placed an arm around the others shoulder, "Now let's go shopping. We must have you looking your best for Naruto-kun!"

Natsumi sighed as she was hauled away. _When will this day end? Naruto looked sad that I was gone. I wonder what he wanted to tell me. I hope I'm making the right decision..._

Sakura decided to peruse the markets for clothes to wear to her party. A party she had yet to organize I might add! After spending the remainder of the day searching endlessly for the 'perfect outfit', they found themselves back at Sakura's house, hands loaded with bags and very sore feet. In the end, it was more like Sakura decided to go shopping and drag a reluctant Natsumi around like a handbag. However, to the pink haired girl's surprise, Natsumi made quite a good girlfriend, when she wasn't bitching that is.

--------------------

Following his late lunch with Sakura, and her friend Natsumi, Naruto began to walk home. A melancholic air surrounded him as he trudged down the streets, kicking at random stones that stood in his way.

He began to mutter to himself, noticing the lack of villagers, "Damn Sasuke..." he scowls viciously, "And I was beating MYSELF up for running away…"

Turning another corner he caught sight of a fluffy ginger kitten sitting out the front of one of the many shops that lined the streets. The kitten stopped briefly from lapping at its bowl, to meow softly at the boy. A small smile found its way onto Naruto's face in response. The fluffy kitten also served to remind him of a similar, but less cute, fluffy animal that resided in him, a fluffy animal that had said surprisingly little over the last couple of hours. And that never was a good thing in his experience, even if he did enjoy the silence that came with it.

_Oi, Kyuubi! You're being unusual quiet. What're you thinking? You know I don't like it when you think._

**_"There was something familiar about that…girl."_ **The Fox uttered pensively, not really caring if his vessel heard him or not.

_Now that you mention it…She kinda reminded me of the Hyuuga, except without the creepy eyes. Man, those things make you feel like they're piercing into your soul or something._

**_"Interesting."_ **The Fox continued, obviously ignoring the boy.

_There's something you're not telling me, isn't there._Naruto questioned, suspiciously.

**_"There's always something I'm not telling you."_ **He grinned, baring white pointy fangs.

_Baka Youkai._Naruto pouted, crossing his arms, while he continued walking home.

After several minutes of silence the Kyuubi began to stir once more, mostly just to irritate Naruto some more. Why would he want to provide the boy with any of those pesky answers he sought? That just wouldn't be right, you know, for a demon and all.

**_"I'm looking forward to this."_ **He smirked, running a pink tongue over his previously bared fangs.

_o what! You're not making sense! _Naruto sighed, exasperated.

**_"Hmm…"_**

_Why do I get the feeling that you're not listening to me._

**_"…because I'm not."_ **Kyuubi chuckled darkly, noticing Naruto's patience about to snap.

_Fuck this! I don't have to listen to your cryptic crap. I'm leaving!_

**_"Ja ne."_ **He replied chirpily, well as chirpily as a demon can be.

When Naruto's presence had left the confines of the cell the Kyuubi was bound to, the Fox began to think to himself.

**_Well Sasuke-kun, or should I say, Natsumi-chan? Looks like I was correct when I said you would make a good mate. It was, however, foolish of Tsunade to think that she could outwit centuries of animal and demon instincts with something as simple as perfume. Nevertheless, because I like you, your secret is safe with me. In fact, I may even help you._ **He grinned, like a cat that has caught the canary. A soft chortle escaping him, **_Yes, I'm definitely looking forward to this._**

--------------------  
**TBC…**

See you all next chapter! I'll try not to take as long to update. I'm hoping that I'll be able to finish this fic and get onto another one. Aren't you all looking forward to that?

Also, I've decided to do an oneshot for my 44th reviewer! If I get that many! You set the guidelines and pairing and I write something for you. Only things I won't do are incest and SasuSaku. Otherwise I think everything else is good. Well, hopefully. I guess I'll let the person know if it comes up.

Anyway…Ja ne!


End file.
